Irresistible Attraction
by RRFriendsFan
Summary: AU - Ross and Rachel are two workaholics whose marriages are falling apart. Please, read and review. (my titles are really bed, I know).
1. Chapter 1

**I was so happy with your feedback on my other story, that I encouraged myself and decided to write another short one. Again, I hope you like this and review as always. In this story Ross, 35 years old, is a doctor and Rachel, 30, is an architect. They are married to other people. They both live in New York City.**

_***Ross's thoughts are italic.**_

_***I think this one will have three chapter, maybe an epilogue. :)**_

_***This chapter contain scenes (one scene) that are Rated R. **_

* * *

Ross is currently at a medicine congress in Chicago and on the end of the first day of lectures he's having dinner with his long time friend, Chandler, who's also a doctor.

"And your new office? How is it?" Asks Chandler while they wait their meals.

"It's a beautiful and well located, but I still cannot move there."

"And why not?"

"Because that place needs a makeover."

"Oh, I think I can help you with this!"

"Really?"

"Yes, just let me check something. Ahá! I knew I'd still have her contact." Chandler says handing Ross a fancy and feminine card.

"Rachel K. Fitzgerald…"

"She was in charge of the makeover of my office a couple years ago. She's an architect."

"Oh, nice. Thanks, man!"

"And, I have to say…she's gorgeous."

"Dude, I'm married, remember?"

"Married, yes. Dead, no."

"Ok, whatever. I'll call her on Monday."

"I'm sure you will."

"You're unbelievable…"

* * *

They are having dinner at Henry's parents when Rachel's cell phone starts ringing.

"Excuse me, I have to get this call…" She says getting up.

Henry just sends his wife an annoyed glance, but she quietly leaves the room anyway.

"You're wife doesn't change, huh?" says Sylvia to her son.

"Mom, please…"

"No wonder she didn't give you a child yet…she's always working."

Rachel is coming back and can't help but hear what her mother-in-law is saying to her husband. Taking a deep breath she re-enters the room.

"Sorry about this, it was about a meeting I have tomorrow."

"Oh, baby, I didn't know you were back."

"Well I am…and I really think we should get going now."

"But it's just half past ten…" Says Henry's father.

"Yeah, but as I said, I have to wake up soon and Henry has too. He has to go to the Court first thing in the morning…" Henry just looks at her and then down.

"Right, darling?" He looks up at her and finally says something.

"Uhm…I don't have to go to the Court tomorrow anymore, so I think I'm gonna stay here some more."

"Oh I didn't know that. So…can you at least give me the car keys?"

"Sure…I'll catch a cab later."

"Right. Bye…"Rachel says getting up and approaching Sylvia and Eugene and giving each a kiss on the cheek before leave the apartment.

* * *

When Henry arrives home, Rachel is watching TV in their bedroom.

"Hey…what happened to you today?"

"What happened to me today? What's the matter with you, Henry?"

"What?"

"I heard everything your mother said about me not giving you a child."

"Oh…about that…"

"How could you let her talk like that when you know the reason we don't get pregnant?"

"I couldn't…"

"And why not? Because it's easier for her to think that it's all my fault, that I don't want to?"

"You're being unfair…"

"Unfair?"

"Yes…put yourself in my shoes. How do you tell your parents, who dream night and day about having a grandchild , that you are infertile?"

"Just telling them. Simples as that! What do you think they'll do to you? Nothing, Henry! But if they keep thinking I'm the one to blame, they'll make you leave me cause I'm not 'worthy'."

"You're being selfish now."

"Whatever…"

"I think our marriage is falling apart anyway…"

"You know what? I'm sure of it."

* * *

On Monday, Ross is having his breakfast when his wife Melanie embraces him from behind caressing his chest with her hands.

"Good morning…" She sings in his ear.

He kisses her hand and turns to her to give her a kiss.

"Good morning to you too." He smiles.

"So, I was thinking we could have a nice dinner tonight." What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea, but we talk about it later, all right? I'm already late for work." He says giving her a peck on the lips.

"Oh, right…I'll be waiting for you!"

"Okay, Mel!" He screams already in the hall.

"Have a nice day, ho…" But he's already gone.

* * *

In the middle of the afternoon Rachel is leaving a furniture store with a client when her cell phone rings. She looks at the screen, but don't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Uhm…Rachel Fitzgerald?"

"Yes, it's me. Who is it?"

"Hi, I'm Ross Geller. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but how can I help you, Mr. Geller?"

"Well, first of all, don't call me 'Mr. Geller'. It makes me feel old…"

"I'm sorry. Then again, how can I help you, Ross Geller?"

"Better. So, a friend of mine, Chandler Bing, gave me your contact. You did a makeover at his office and now I want you to work on mine."

"Uhm, okay. Can we meet later today?"

"Today? You're fast!"

"Well, I don't waste time. And I'm 100% busy this week. So later today is my only time available."

"In this case, okay."

"Good. Can I meet you at your office?"

"Actually no, cause it's an empty place, and we could have to sit on the floor."

"Right. So can you come to my office at eight o'clock?"

"Sure!"

"I'm gonna text you the address."

"That's fine."

"See you later, then."

"See ya."

"Ok, Helen, we're done for today. I have to run now…" She says to her client.

"You're unstoppable, Rachel."

"Yes, I am." She laughs already going on the opposite way. "Bye, dear."

Her cell phone rings again and seeing it's Henry she decides not to answer.

* * *

At 20h15min, Melanie is waiting for her husband at home. She's excited because she's ovulating and for months now she's wanting to have a baby, but she feels that Ross doesn't want one and she's sensing that she's losing him. But he'll change his mind, she thinks.

"Sorry, I'm late. I hate the traffic of this town." He says while taking off his black coat and royal blue scarf.

"That's ok…"

"No, no, I'm sor…" Then he finally looks up at her.

She's wearing black skinny pants, black blouse, a white blazer with red scarpin, and he suddenly feels shy and stops talking. The woman standing in front of him is breathtakingly stunning. And it's not just her amazing body, her face is also perfect. _I'm gonna kill Chandler for this_. He almost slaps himself for, in seconds, think like a truly man, wanting to do all sorts of things with this woman.

"I said it's ok, Ross." Not getting an answer back, she thinks in a way to caught his attention.

"Mr. Geller? Are you here?"

"Uhm, yes, yes!" He says.

"Good."

"Just call me Ross, please."

"Fine. So, tell me about your ideas and then we can schedule another meeting next week for me to take a look in your place."

"My place?" He says and immediately regrets.

"Yes, your office."

"Right, right."

"Now tell me all you want."

_You in my bed._

"Okay."

They spend the next hour discussing ideas and find they have some affinities. Rachel's cell rings (again), but this time she decides to answer it.

"Excuse me, I have to get this."

"Go ahead. We're good for today right? Let's get going then."

"Yes, yes, we are. Follow me this way."

* * *

Ross gets home and Melanie is already pretty mad.

"I get that you're busy with your new office and all, but you could at least have called me, Ross!"

"Sorry…"

"I'll never forget this."

"I don't know what else to say to you, Mel. I lost track of time…" _And met the world's sexiest woman today._

"This way we'll never have a baby!"

"Uhm…what?"

"I'm ovulating."

"Mel, we already discussed this. Now it's not the right time and…"

"Do you realize that never will be the 'right time'?!"

"It's not like this, Mel."

"It is exactly like this! Truth is you don't want to do this." She says and doesn't get an answer from him.

"I knew it…you know what? I'll sleep at my sister's place tonight. And you think about your recent attitudes."

"Mel…Melanie!"

And she's gone.

* * *

Rachel gets home and finds the place almost completely dark and drops her purse on the couch. The only light is from the full moon shining outside and it come from the large windows.

"Henry? Are you home?" Then she feels a pair of strong hands on her shoulders and immediately a wave of goosebumps take over her entire body.

"You are home…" She says whispering.

"Of course I am…" He says while taking off her blazer and caressing her arms then her stomach.

"Sorry about yesterday." She turns to face him.

"It's okay, baby…my parents can be tough to take sometimes."

"Yeah…but that's because they love you and want the best for their son."

"But let's forget about it, right?" He touches her chin with his fingers and she nods while he gives her a peck on the lips. She grabs his neck with both hands and they exchange a lingering kiss.

"I've missed you." He convincingly says in her ear and then biting it.

"Hmm…yeah. Me too." She whispers back.

"Now, take me to heaven, honey."

"You don't even have to ask." He picks her up and carries her to their bedroom and lays her on the bed. She rolls over him and stands over him. Slowly she takes off the rest of her clothes. Knowing he already can't hide his excitement, she helps him with his own garment. Before they fall onto bed again, they share an intense kiss. Straddling him, Rachel feels when he enters her with his member and immediately let's out a gasp. Willingly she starts moving her hips up and down getting a little help from his hands on her waist. From time to time he caresses her thighs making her moan under his firm touch. Still moving her hips on him, she feels a wave of pleasure, which she didn't feel for so long. His hands are now squeezing lightly her breasts. Bewildered with his wife's groans, he sits on the bed holding her and rolls over immediately kissing and sucking on her nipples while pushing on her.

"Yeah, right there, baby!" she moans scratching her nails on the back of his neck.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming…"

"Yes, me too. Go ahead and we'll finish this together."

They are breathless when they're done and just look at one another.

"Wow…"

"Wow…"

They laugh and Henry kisses Rachel's forehead before turning to his side and sleep. Kinda disappointed she does the same.

* * *

Since Melanie left, Ross has been watching TV. He's not paying attention, but he's thinking about his marriage and how it is rapidly falling apart. Then he goes to the bathroom to take a shower. His mind travels between these thoughts about his life and that woman he met today. Rachel, Rachel Fitzgerald. He wonders how she is like in her personal life, what she is like with her friends, her husband (he saw her wedding band), if she has children. After his long shower, he orders Chinese for his dinner. Sometime later he goes to his bed wearing just black boxers and with his laptop. He feels the need to know more about her, see her again before their next meeting. After some research, there she is on a picture posted on a social column and taken not long ago. If possible, she looks even better than she did today. Apparently she was in a party in a fancy place. She was gorgeous wearing a long off the shoulder black dress that hugs every perfect curve she has on that perfect body sculpted by God. When he least expect, his hands are searching his most sensible part under the sheets and he's touching himself like he was a teenager experiencing puberty. He feels so good and relieved for giving himself some pleasure, but also dirty and guilty about the whole problem with Melanie. After cleaning up and closing his laptop, the only thing he thinks is how Chandler is going to pay for 'introducing' him to the woman that can be one of the reasons why his marriage will end.

* * *

**-END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is the second chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy your reading and leave some reviews. They always cheer me up!**

_**Ross and Rachel's thoughts in this chapter are in italic. **_

* * *

Two weeks later, Ross and Rachel are in his office working on some things of the makeover. The place is a mess.

"You know what?"

"No, what?"

"I think I'm gonna do a cocktail party when all of this is finished."

"Why? I bet you cannot wait anymore to get rid off me…"

"You know this is not true."

"I know. I'm just kidding with you. Actually I really think a party is a great idea and I'm happy that you like my job."

"I like everything about you." He says looking at her eyes and leaving her speechless.

"Uhm…"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no…you don't need to apologize. I enjoy being complimented sometimes…you are so kind, Ross. Your wife is a lucky woman."

"I don't know if she would agree with you though."

"If she doesn't, she's a fool, I have to say."

"If you say so…"

They keep looking and smiling at each other when Rachel gets a text from Henry.

"Ugh…of course this would happen."

"May I ask you what happened?"

"I have an architecture party tomorrow night at The Plaza, and my husband won't be here to go with me. He just said that he'll have to do a business trip. Ugh!"

"Uhm…I can go."

"What?"

"I can go with you."

"What about your wife?"

"Out of town…"

"Uhm…you know you don't have to…"

"I want to."

"Oh…then I guess it's ok."

"Great! We can meet here and then go together, or maybe I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"Maybe I can pick you up at your house."

"Yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Yes. You can pick me up tomorrow."

"Yay!" She sends him a puzzled look.

"I mean, yes."

"Fine…just so you know and be warned, it'll be an black-tie affair."

"Woohoo…a chance to look nice and hot. At least for one night."

"Oh, c'mon! You know you are beautiful, Ross!"

"You think?" He asks smiling inside. _She thinks I'm beautiful. Score, Mr. Geller!"_

"You know I do…now let's get going. It sounds it'll rain anytime soon." They look through the window and see lightings and hear thunders.

"God!" says Rachel already nervous. She hates storms, especially at night.

"Let's hurry then, lady."

They run to the elevator of the building and enter it.

"I think it would be safe if we had used the staircase."

"You're right, but at the 68th floor, there isn't one."

"Oh…well…the party tomorrow is schedule to 22 o'clock…"

They hear a loud rumble and suddenly everything went dark. They are stuck.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Rachel, everything's going to be fine…"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?" She says in a loud and crying voice.

"I'm not, but as the only man in here, my job is to take care of you and maintain you calm."

"Ok…I knew you were a gentleman."

He picks his phone and turn on the lantern for her.

"Come here." He says pulling her in his arms. Immediately she rests her head on his chest taking a deep breath.

"Better?"

"Yeah, very much. Thank you, Ross."

"Anytime."

Five minutes later, they're still embraced. Rachel is quiet and Ross is quietly singing a song. Recognizing it, Rachel starts to sing with him. Then, she looks up at him and they stop. They lean into each other and their lips are almost touching when the power returns and the elevator restart to operate.

"Oh, finally…I guess." She says.

"Yeah, I guess too." They look back at each other and Ross thinks about his missed chance, but he also thinks that she was going to kiss him too. She was just vulnerable or she's into him?

Outside the building the world is falling upon them.

"Where's your car?" He asks.

"Two blocks from here this way." She responds pointing to her right.

"Mine is on the opposite way."

"Right..so, I see you tomorrow. Don't forget me at home…"

"Never…"

"Bye…"She says smiling at him and already soaking wet going to get her car.

"Rachel, wait! We forgot something on the elevator."

She stops turning to him and he walks towards her. She looks at him waiting for him to say something, but instead he grabs her by the waist and give her a kiss and she instinctively stops him.

"I'm so sorry…"

She stares at him and this time it's her who grabs him by his neck. Their kiss immediately becomes intense and their tongues are battling inside each other's mouth while he holds her with his strong arms and she caresses his back. When they stop all the kissing, Ross grabs her face with both hands and gives her one more lingering kiss before they stop again to look at each other.

"Wow…" he says looking intensively at her.

"I knew you wanted me since the day we first met." She whispers and the only thing he could do is nod.

"Yes…I wanted you."

"You ate me with your eyes since the beginning…"

"You're right. I didn't know for sure if you wanted me back, but…"

"Yes, I did…and I fight so hard against it, but I couldn't…"

"It was stronger than you…"

"Just a correction. It is stronger than me, not was."

He kisses her again and then they remember they need to go.

As they walk opposite ways she calls him.

"Tomorrow, huh, Mr. Geller?!"

"I can't wait." He responds winking at her and smiles when she winks back.

* * *

All wet from the rain, Rachel enters the large living room of her apartment and sighs. She can't hold a smile.

"Thank you, God." She whispers to no one in particular.

"Thank you for what?" asks Henry walking towards her.

"Jesus, Henry, you scared me!"

"Why's that?"

"I thought you'd be on a plane right now."

"Well, I'm not. My flight is tomorrow morning."

"Oh, ok." She says while walking to their suite. All she needs now is a long bath to put her thoughts in order.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Henry calls her grabbing her by the waist. "Where do you think you're going looking all sexy and wet?"

"I just need to take a bath."

"How about I'm joining you and help you there?"

"Uhm...not necessary." She responds getting rid of his arm on her waist.

"Since when do you say no to me?"

"Oh, please, Henry. Don't start."

"You don't start. Since when?"

"God! Since today! Now let me go!"

"Are you acting like this because I'm not going with you to that stupid party tomorrow?!"

"Stupid?!"

"No…"

"I'm not a child, Henry. It's obvious it isn't about that."

"Then why, Rachel?"

"Geez…you're unbelievable. I just don't want to." _At least not with you._

"Why?"

"Can you respect me, please?" He nods.

"Thank you." She rolls her eyes and goes straight to the bathroom.

While bathing she only thinks about that amazing kiss (or kisses). She doesn't even remember when was the last time she was kissed or desired with so much passion for someone. And it's been a long time since a simple kiss doesn't let her wanting more. In this particular case, so much more. Then she thinks about Henry and how they are still together just for the sake of it, because of their parents, especially his. There's no love and passion between them anymore. _I need to talk to him. And I'm gonna do it tonight._ She's ending her marriage. Not because of Ross, after all he's married too, but for her. She deserves to be happy. _Gosh, all these magazines and articles who say that the best time to think things straight is while we are showering or before bedtime when we lay our head on the pillow are 100% correct._

She leaves the bathtub, put on her non sexy PJ's and brushes her hair. Then she leaves the bathroom and goes to the TV room, where Henry is watching a movie while eating something.

"Hey, you're back. Saturday Night Fever is on. I know you love it. Join me?"

"Sure…" She says walking towards the couch where he's sitting and then stops.

"Don't be afraid, I don't bite...come here." He pats the place next to him.

She walks again and stops one more time.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, what's wrong?" he asks looking deeply at his wife. She bites her bottom lip and looks down ashamed. Then she looks back at him and with tears forming in her eyes she takes a deep breath before finally speaks.

"I want a divorce."

"You, you what, Rachel?"

"A divorce."

"Wow!" He says turning off the TV.

"Wow what?"

"Why is that now?"

"Why? Henry, look at us, please!" She says while sitting beside him on the couch.

"I thought we were doing okay."

"We were ok, we are ok, but don't you expect more? I want more…"

"Lately we are nothing more than two stranger who share a house and eventually have sex just for the sake of it, because there's no love or passion between us. There's just physical, biological needs. Let alone the fact that your parents never truly accepted me or my lifestyle and my job. To them, I'd never be good enough for you."

"I love you…"

"Henry, do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that you love the 'idea of us'. You love the idea of being with someone. Not necessarily me."

"Babe…" He says putting his hand on her thigh and she puts her over it.

"Henry…" she whispers lightly squeezing his hand. "Don't try to deny it to me…"

He looks down to their hands together and then back at her. She's sporting a calm expression, and strangely he's not feeling so distressed, he's calm too. With his other hand he caresses her cheek.

"I'm wanting a divorce, I don't deserve to be treated well."

"You deserve all the best."

"What?"

"I think that deep inside you're absolutely right about us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"Me what?"

"Do you love me?"

"I…"

"What?"

"There's someone else."

"You cheated on me, Rachel?"

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

She sighs. "It was just a kiss…today."

"I'm not gonna pretend that this didn't hurt me."

"I was just trying to clear things between us. After years of relationship I think I owe you minimal respect."

"Okay."

"Uhm...I have a business trip tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"When I get back, I'll not come here anymore. Not because I don't want to see you, but because I think you deserve your space."

She sends him a thankful smile.

"You're welcome." He says giving her a tender kiss. And she responds it.

Her eyes fill with tears and she can't hold them anymore when he breaks their kiss and holds her tight.

"C'mon, let's go to bed and try to sleep. You must be tired."

"I am…and you must be too."

"Well, now I am."

"I'm sorry, Henry. I could have been a better wife, a better partner."

"Me too."

They share a sad smile and head to their bedroom.

* * *

Ross and Melanie are quietly dining in their dining room. The place is large and Melanie looks annoyed with the clink of the cutlery.

"What happened?" Asks her.

"Nothing…why?" Ross responds without looking at her.

"You are so quiet…"

"I just don't feel like talking right now."

"But you should, you know?!" Melanie says already angry. "And look at me whan I'm talking to you. Show some respect!"

He finally looks at her and fires back.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem?! It wasn't me who came home soaking wet and without talking to my partner, Ross!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!"

"You should be! Uhm…I'm not gonna be here tomorrow. We should be enjoying our time together, not fighting with each other."

"It was you who started…"

She sighs saying she's tired.

"Then go to sleep."

"NO! I'm tired from us. I'm carrying this marriage on my back and this is too heavy for just one person. I need your help, Ross, cause we're falling apart. Now please, baby, talk to me, trust me."

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Typical of you, Ross Geller! You're so bad ass with other people's problems, you are an amazing doctor, but when it comes to us, to our own problems you run away. You know what? You are a coward!"

"I'm not running from nothing. I just need to take a shower."

"Go ahead, then!"

"I'm going!"

"Good, and think things straight!"

While the hot water runs over his muscular body he cannot think anything unless Rachel. Her kiss is even better than he imagine the first time he saw her. Their moment was so hot that he already wants more, so much more of her, so much more of his life and keep Melanie in his life is no longer in his plans. Some minutes later he leaves the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and other one smaller on his neck. Melanie is sitting on their bed looking at her husband, then walks towards him.

"I'm sorry, baby." She says caressing his naked chest.

"Mel."

She gives him a peck on the lips. "Mel, stop." He says grabbing her wrists with his hands and she just looks into his eyes and suddenly she realizes that their marriage is over.

"I can't anymore, Mel." He says releasing her wrists. Her eyes fill with tears but she brushes them off and keeps quiet. "I met someone…"

She swallow hard and takes courage to ask him who even with trembling voice.

"Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter, Mel."

"You're just protecting your mistress!"

"Please, don't be childish."

"I'm the child? It's not me who's thinking with my dick, Ross!"

"I'm not think…"

"And poor me. I was thinking that our main problem was the fact that you don't want to have children."

"I want to have children, just…"

"Just not with me, I get it."

"You was not the problem. The time was. I don't want this now. I don't feel ready."

"It's obvious that the problem isn't me. The problem is that you are a cheater."

"I think we are done, Mel."

"You're right. We are done! As soon as I get back, I'll send someone to pick up my things, after all this is your apartment."

"We have to talk about this."

"We are talking, Ross. It's over."

"Ok, so…"

"So…this is it."

"I'll sleep in the guest room." He says.

"You better!"

Ross is almost reaching their bedroom door.

"Just one question."

"Go ahead…"

"How many times?"

"How many times what?"

"How many times you fucked that whore?"

"Don't talk like this…"

"Oh, please! You cheated on me, I can say what I want, the way I want."

"You're being irrational…and I didn't cheat on you."

"Ha ha, what a joke. You didn't fucked her?" She asks ironically.

"I mean…I kissed her. And that was all of it."

"So you cheated on me."

"I…"

"Ok…get out of here, leave me alone before I kill you."

Hearing this, the only thing he has to do is leave, but even with all this storm with Melanie he can only think of Rachel.

* * *

**- END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER - **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, sorry for the late post. But here it is the third chapter of this story. I really hope it's worth the wait. Read & Review, please.**

**_*This is a super long chapter. It has 16 pages and almost 4000 words;_**

**_*Ross and Rachel's thoughts are italic;_**

**_*This chapter is RATED R._**

* * *

The day after, Ross wakes up and goes to his and Melanie's bedroom just to be sure that she isn't there anymore. He looks around and founds a note on their bed. He grabs that piece of paper and sits to read it.

"Ross,

I can't handle this anymore. You acted like a jerk yesterday. I mean, not only yesterday…you've been acting like a teenager lately and I don't know what to do anymore to save our marriage. I don't want to say this, but I have to. Our marriage is over and I'm really sorry for this. I still love you, but I love me more and enough to know that I don't deserve to be treated like shit by you. I bring almost all of my things with me now and I'll only come back to pick the rest of it and I'm truly hoping not to see you when the time comes. I'm already praying to never have to see you again in my life, cause you've hurt me so bad. Goodbye! Have a nice life.

P.S.: If you need to talk to me or have doubts about anything, please call my lawyer, Mr. Samuels. He's taking care of my rights on the divorce". Melanie wrote.

After reading all of her words, Ross takes a deep and relieved breath and then he goes to their joint walk in closet and picks up a nice outfit for the day. During his shower his mind travels between the sweet girl Melanie used to be and the neurotic woman she became and who he's divorcing. Then it hits him: tonight he's going to see Rachel again and hopefully they'll have the chance to talk about other things besides work and makeovers. Suddenly he remembers she's married and a wave of sadness takes over his wet body. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he thinks he cannot wait to see her later and just knowing this, makes him unwittingly smile. While he's still on the bathroom, his cell phone rings, but he doesn't listen. Luckily it was just his friend Chandler and not someone else, like Rachel, the woman of his dreams.

On his way to the hospital where he works three days a week, Chandler calls again.

"Hey, man!"

"Hi, how you doing?"

"Good…"

"Great. I just called to know if everything is settled for our monthly guys night out tonight?"

"Guys night out? Today?!"

"Yeah! Don't tell me you forgot?!"

"Uhm…kind of…"

"Oh, you can cancel, right? I'm sure Melanie will understand."

"About that…Melanie and I are divorcing."

"WHAT? What happened?"

"How about we have lunch instead and I'll tell you?"

"Sure, sure. I want to know everything."

"You're worse than women when they are curious." Ross says laughing.

"Shut up."

"See you later, man."

"See ya."

* * *

Rachel's day started pretty much like Ross's. The only difference is that she didn't found a note, but she's alone too. She gets up thanking God for not have anything related to work during the day. She looks herself in the mirror and immediately realizes that she'll have time to get pampered, for her and for him…that man, that amazing man, her client, her married client. Her smile fades just remembering he has a wife and now she's all alone. _But all of this is for the best._

She's doing nothing but thinking about her day, better, her night. She's pretty anxious to see him again and can't wait help but remember their kiss less than 24 hours ago. She's already missing his soft lips on hers. She gets up and opens her bedroom curtains and windows. It's still raining. She sighs silently praying it stops. She puts on her robe and goes to the kitchen where her maid already prepared her breakfast.

"Good morning, Lisa." She greets the lady who works for her and Henry since they started living together.

"Good morning, Mrs. Rachel. Mr. Henry is already gone."

"Yes, I know, thanks for telling me anyway." She responds grabbing the newspaper from the table.

"Do you want some tea, coffee or orange juice?"

"Uhm…today I want the juice."

After breakfast, Rachel goes back to her bedroom and enters her closet before taking a shower. She reminds she has to pick up her dress for later and suddenly she's hating it. She has to wear something better, something sexier. _Gosh I have so much to do today, let me see_. And then she turns on her tablet to take a look at her schedule and she reads: work out, lunch with Gracie (her friend), pick up the dress at Barneys, _well choose a new one_, massage, waxing, _Brazilian wax_, hair, nails and makeup. She laughs at herself thinking at her second thoughts about tonight. _Calm down, Rachel. Don't get your hopes up._

During lunch with Gracie, she notices her phone vibrating on the table. Seeing it's him, she grabs the object rapidly.

"One minute, Gracie."

"Hi…" She says standing up.

"Hi, how you doing?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Wonderful."

"That's great."

"Everything's settled for tonight?"

"Uhm…yeah. Good that I have the day off and I'll have enough time to get ready and be presentable…"

"You always look beautiful and presentable, you know it."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Uhm, Ross, I'm in the middle of lunch with a friend, and I have to go."

"All right. Go get even more gorgeous for me." _Shut up, Ross Geller._

"You can count on that." She responds letting her shyness aside.

* * *

At 21h30min sharp Ross is parking his car in front of Rachel's building. He's feeling like an American version of James Bond wearing this nice tux. Rachel is sitting on the edge of her bed putting on her gold strappy sandals when the bell rings. She calls her maid to get the door, but remembers she gave her the night off.

"I'm coming!" She screams while practically running to get the door. For Ross's relief, she finally opens the front door to him.

"Hi." She says smiling at him.

"Wow…I think I died and came to Heaven."

"Come on in…and thank you."

He enters her living room and greets her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want something to drink while I go get my clutch?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll wait for you here."

"Ok. Just take a sit then."

He does what he was told and when she goes inside to her room, he can't help but look at her beauty. She's wearing a long burgundy dress with a slit on the left leg that goes to the thigh. The dress hugs every curve of her amazing body. It has long sleeves and a deep cleavage on her back. Her hair is pulled up in a high bun and to his complete happiness, she's wearing really high heels. To him, there's nothing sexier than a woman in heels.

Rachel enters her room and sighs leaning against the door. He never looked so sexy to her. He truly cleaned up good in his designer tuxedo. She grabs her gold clutch and goes back to the living room where he still waits for her.

"Now I'm ready."

"I totally can see it. And you're looking gorgeous."

"You're not so bad yourself…"

He smiles leading her outside, putting his hand on the small of her naked back. Just feeling his touch she trembles.

During the party, they are talking with other people, Rachel's colleagues, and enjoying the meal, drinks and music. After the buffet, they are dancing a slow song and almost can't control themselves. Ross's hands are caressing her back and she's loving it. Instinctively, she teases him with her long red nails on his neck. At the same time, he tilts his head to smell her neck and teases her back by blowing that sensitive part of her.

"Melanie left me." He suddenly whispers in her ear making her stop dancing and look intensively at his hazel eyes.

"What?"

"Yes. I told her I have feelings for someone else, and about our kiss.

"Wow…I don't know what to say."

"Just say what you're feeling and don't be afraid."

"Well I, I'm divorcing too." She smiles biting her bottom lip. He smiles back at her leaning in to kiss her, but she stops him putting her hand on his chest.

"Not here. Not now. Some of these people know Henry and he was really nice with this whole situation yesterday when we talked. He don't deserve to be exposed this way."

"I understand you."

"Good. I wouldn't expect any less of you."

They spend some more time at the party. The place was really well decorated and the mood of the party is great. There are beautiful really nice dressed people having fun. Ross's phone rings and it's Chandler.

"Excuse me, Rachel. It's my friend."

"Sure. I'm going to the toilet then." She says taping his shoulder.

"Ok...Hey, man!"

"Hi! How's it going?"

"Fine. Pretty great. She's gorgeous."

"Niiice. You guys still are at The Plaza?"

"Yes, Chandler."

"Pfff…I thought by this time you would be sharing a bed."

"Shut up." Ross responds laughing. "Maybe later…"

"Wow…so things are going better than I thought."

"Yes."

"I'm happy for you."

"She's divorcing too, Chan."

"No?! Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, then good luck, buddy."

"Thanks…uhm, she's coming back."

"Right. Goodbye. Enjoy your night."

"I will. Bye."

"Hey, I'm back!"

"Impossible not to see the hottest woman of the party walking towards me." He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"Ross?"

"Huh?"

"I was thinking…this party is kinda boring now. Maybe you could take me home."

Hearing this he just nods, then they head to the parking lot where Ross's car is. He opens the door to her and once inside, she puts on the seatbelt. Ross gets on the driver's seat and turn on the CD player, that is playing jazz music. They look at each other and he unclasp her seatbelt. She licks her lips knowing well what he wants and she's ready to give it to him. Rachel looks at his penetrating eyes while sliding her dress to the side showing him her thigh. He smiles putting his left hand there and squeezing it lightly. He leans in to kiss her again, but suddenly she stops him.

"Somewhere else, please."

"You're the boss, ma'am."

Some minutes later they arrive at Ross's apartment. They're walking in the building hallway. Rachel's wearing his coat over her shoulders while his bowtie is undone around his neck. He opens the door and she enters his living room before him.

"Wow…you have a nice place here." She says while he's closing the door and throwing his keys on the table besides him.

"I like it here too…"

She smiles and turns her back to him taking off his coat and looking through the window. "And a nice view too."

He approaches her from behind grabbing her shoulders and caressing her arms.

"What about this view?" He asks turning her to face him.

"Hmm…it's nice too." She responds smiling to him.

"I have wine here. Care to join me?"

"I would love too."

"I'm gonna get it then. You can put on some music if you please."

"Ok." He leaves and she chooses to put on jazz.

She's sitting on the comfy couch with her leg crossed when he's back.

"Here…red Port Wine." He says handing her the glass.

"Thank you…"

He sits in front of her and toasts his glass on hers. "To a new life, a new beginning. Cheers."

"Cheers." They take a sip.

"You really like jazz, huh? Jazz at home, in your car…"

"Yes…I really appreciate it. It calms me down."

"And it is sexy…"

"Yeah…kind of." He responds laughing and looking down at her exposed thigh and then at her eyes when she talks to him.

"Lost something in there?"

"I wish."

"No more wine for us." She says taking the glass from his hand and placing it on the table with hers. "That was really good, by the way."

"It was…I brought this bottle straight from Portugal a few months ago."

"I want to go there someday…"

"I can take you, and I'm sure you're gonna love it." He says putting his hand on her thigh and caressing it. Though, this time she doesn't stop his touch.

"This is so much better than that party. No offense to your colleagues."

"That's ok…it's good to be able to do things without anyone staring and possibly judging."

"May I ask what do you wanted to do there that you couldn't?"

"Humm…can't you guess?"

"I can try."

"Then do it." She incites.

He approaches her face with his and when she's almost giving in, he turns his face to her ear.

"Gotcha." He whispers smiling. She smiles back and stands up.

"Uhm, I think I have to go now." She says walking towards the front door knowing he'll stop her. And that was exactly what he does. He hugs her waist from behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" She bites her bottom lip. "You're not going anywhere, miss." He informs her pressing her body between his and the door.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Everything you want."

"Ok…then I'll stay."

"You better."

Hearing this, she turns her head to him and he looks deeply into her blue eyes and smiles before leaning in and kiss her intensively. While their tongues battling inside each other's mouth she can't hold a moan.

"Come with me." He says when they stop kissing.

"Anywhere…"

He picks up the wine bottle while walking to his bedroom still holding Rachel from behind.

"The glasses."

"We won't need it." He tells her nuzzling her neck with his nose.

Once in the bedroom, he releases her from his grip and she turns to him.

"What now?" She provokes.

"Now…how about we…"

"Yeah…" She pulls him to her grabbing his bowtie with both hands and giving him a lingering kiss. She smiles at him with her tongue in between her teeth and starts to unbutton his dress shirt. Once she's done, she's slides it over his shoulders. She takes her time to admire his body. It is athletic...perfect. Looking at him, she undoes her bun.

He turns her back to him caressing every inch of her body with his hands, kissing her neck and biting her ear lobe.

"Where's your zipper?" He asks impatiently and she laughs at his desperation.

"Here…" she guides his hand to right above her butt at the end of her back. "It starts in here. All you have to do is pull it down." She says mischievously.

"My God." He whispers. "You're killing me." He kisses her whole naked back and crouches behind her to finally open her zipper. When he's done, she slides her dress over her shoulders and she does it painfully slowly until it hits her feet. She steps out of it and he stands up to caress her now exposed stomach. Then he firmly cups her braless breasts in his hands squeezing them and her already hard nipples. Staying just in her high heels and tiny black lace thong she sighs loving his touch. She can't help but feel a little shy of being practically naked in front of him.

"Ross?" She calls him in a low voice. "Can you please turn off the light?"

"Sure, but why's that?"

"Please?"

"Of course." He releases her and does what she asked so nicely. "Can we let the curtains opened?"

"Yes…I'd love the moonshine here."

"It's more romantic, and if possible, you look even more gorgeous now."

He approaches her again and they share an intense kiss.

"Better?" He asks when they stop.

"Much better."

They kiss again and Rachel turns her back to him. She wants his hands touching her again and she didn't even have to ask. Immediately he grabs her voluptuous breasts one more time.

"This feels nice… it's as if they belonged to me all along. They fit perfectly in my hands." He says in her ear making her laugh.

"Indeed."

Hearing this, Ross holds her tightly against his body and that's when she feels his arousal. She moans and turns to him already unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his slacks.

"Let's get you out of this."

"Please."

Rachel gives him a lingering kiss while taking off his pants grabbing his butt on the process. He takes off his shoes and socks. She looks mesmerized at him.

"What?"

"I'm just admiring you and realizing that now we're even. Just underwear for each. But I think we need a tie breaker." She says mischievously rubbing her butt in his sensitive part. He takes a deep breath when feeling her hand in between their bodies and massaging his aroused member over his black boxers.

"Wow…" It's the only thing he can say to her.

"Wow…" She responds still touching him.

She stops just to sit on the edge of the his bed to take off her sandals. Seeing this, he crouched in front of her to help. Once done, he caresses her legs, one each time and lays upon her moving her nearer the headboard and the pillows. He kisses her full on the mouth and then her neck, sucking and licking her skin and kissing the valley between her breasts, and going down to her stomach, bellybutton. He stops right before the waistline and grabs the sides of her thong and gently slides the little piece of clothing over her legs. She lifted her body off the bed to help him and they exchange a glance and smile at each other. Ross stands up to take off his boxers and then throws it where the rest of their clothes are.

"What about that wine now?"

"I don't mind if you have it all to yourself…" She says mischievously.

He kinda straddles her and picks and reopens the bottle. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

That's all he needs to hear to pour the wine near her shoulders. The liquid flows through her arms and between her breasts. Rachel laughs saying it feels a little cold.

"Maybe I can help you."

"Yes, please."

He leans over her and starts licking the wine off her sensitive skin and sucking on her nipples with goosebumps. She moans at this feeling of his mouth and tongue.

"God, this feels amazing. Keep doing it." And this is what he does until her skin are almost dry again.

"That was good. Best Port Wine ever."

"More?"

"Only if you let me."

"I do."

He raises one of his eyebrow and pours more wine over her stomach and thighs. He cleans her up with his tongue and he moans feeling his wet mouth in her inner thighs almost at her most sensitive part. Then she massages his hair with one hand. "Come up here."

When he's facing her, she kisses him passionately and rolls over his body. The only thing she wants now is to give him some pleasure. Immediately she grabs his member in her hand and starts moving it up and down increasing her movements. He moans louder when he feels her replace her hand with her mouth sucking and licking it while he lift his hip practically writhing in pleasure. He's almost reaching climax, so she stops what she's doing and lays over him. He looks inside her eyes and put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"How can someone be so beautiful and incredible as you? Tell me your secret." They smile at each other.

"I don't know if I have a secret, but you truly have a gift. You make people feel better about themselves."

"I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I'm in love with you too."

He smiles and rolls them over so he's on top. They share one of the most passionate kiss and she opens her legs to accommodate him and wraps them around his body. He slowly enters her and doesn't move to give her time to get used to this new sensation. She moans and embraces him. She doesn't even need to ask. He starts moving inside her and each time he increases his movements while she's moving with him. Suddenly he remembers one thing and tries to get it from his bedside table and stops moving.

"What?" She asks.

"Uhm…I need to get a condom."

"Oh…You're right. Sorry."

He gives her a peck on the lips and gets it.

"Let me?"

"Sure…"

She put it on him and takes the opportunity to straddles him on the bed. He grabs her by the waist and lifts her body to enters her again, this time deeper. She lets out a yelp and he asks if she's ok. She confirms and starts moving her hips up and down with his help. After some time they change positions and now he's on top. Their bodies are sweating and they're feeling hot and cold at the same time.

"Just tell me…" he manages to say to her.

"Uhuh.."

He puts her body to one side with her back to his chest, embraces her with his arm over her stomach and keeps entering her making her moan his name over and over.

"Ross…I'm…"

"I know…" He responds slowing his pace and touching her most sensitive part to help her, and don't reach the climax before her. When she does come he feels free. She rolls him over and involves his member in her mouth sucking it one more time. He's almost releasing himself when she replaces her mouth with her hand. Then he finally comes and takes a deep breath smiling at her. She smiles back and approaches his face to kiss him while he caresses her hair embracing her.

"Thank you." She says putting her arm over his stomach and her leg over his.

"For what?"

"For being such a gentleman. For being so good. For this amazing night."

"You're welcome, beautiful. You weren't bad at all. Thank you. Thank you for being you. For wanting me the way I want you. Stay with me tonight?"

"I wasn't planning to leave you. I would miss you so much if I did this."

"Right. Gosh…"

"What?"

"I was just thinking. I wanted this for so long, since I saw you for the first time, and I used to imagine how it would be. And this, tonight, just exceeded my expectations."

"You're so cute."

"No, you are."

"Ok, I am."

"Silly."

"You tired me up."

"Really? Cause I'm already ready for more."

"My God…maybe in an hour."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok, then. It's a deal."

"A deal it is." They share some more kisses and before they know, they sleeping in each other's arms.

* * *

**-END OF THE THIRD CHAPTER-**


End file.
